The present invention is directed to a manually operated drilling or chiseling tool with suction apparatus for removing drilled material. The suction apparatus includes a suction head, a suction line, a suction blower wheel and a separation device.
When drilling or cutting concrete, rock and the like, drilled material are produced which apart from dust, generate a considerable amount of dirt. In particular, when working in inhabited buildings or areas, such as in the food stuff and electronic industries, large dirt accumulations are not permissible.
Accordingly, the drilled material or drillings must be removed by suction. Suction equipment required for this purpose can be arranged externally of the drilling or chiseling tool or it can be provided as an integral component of the tool.
In an externally arranged suction device, usually the device has a mobile suction line separate and remote from the tool, so that it can be positioned in the region of the tool bit.
In DE-OS 27 05 358 a tool is shown with an integrated suction device. Such device includes a suction line leading to a suction blower which comprises a suction blower wheel mounted on the drive shaft of the motor for the tool with a separation device for the drillings positioned upstream from the suction blower wheel.
Certain of the parts of the suction device are quite large and are rigidly connected to the tool housing. The suction blower wheel is flanged directly to the drive shaft of the tool motor and is driven by the motor.
Such a tool has the disadvantage that the attached parts are not only heavy, but also render the tool cumbersome. Since all of the parts of the suction device form integrated components of the tool, the fabrication or procurement of the parts is quite expensive. Such a tool is not suited for normal drilling or chiseling operations, since the volumetric capacity of the separation device is very limited.